Addoed
|slots = 3 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Addoed (pronouned /ah-doh-ed/), officially the Monarchy of the Addoed Islands, is an island nation located off the southern coast of New Zealand. It is a relatively tiny nation, with an area of roughly 299 sq. miles and a population of only 2,120. Its official language is English, although many other languages are commonly spoken. History The Monarchy was founded on February 18, 2012, and was originally a democracy. However, in the days following its conception, the government decided that it would instead become a elective monarchy, with the ruling monarch overseeing the activities of their chosen cabinet and the representatives of the people. Technology While Addoed is mistakenly referred to as a 'third world nation', the government does, in fact, allow the engineers and technicians of Addoed to produce technology as they wish; most, however, is traded to their allies in order to foster foreign relations, thus leaving a majority of the country with simpler, less-advanced structures. Economy In order to support its citizens' constantly-evolving daily lives, the government has established a flat 28% "progress tax"; while there is some opposition to this taxation, the majority of the country feels that it is a necessary expense which ultimately works in their favor. Views on War From its founding, the Monarchy has always taken a peaceful, neutral approach; they will not actively fight a war unless otherwise incorporated into it, and would rather tend to its own citizens before joining a conflict. In the event that a nation known for its cruelty and inhumane acts attempts to contact the Monarchy, no aid will be given; it is the government's firm belief that the protection of one's citizens comes before power and wealth, and that any leader that mistreats their populace should be shunned. Nuclear Weaponry While the government is in favor of the use of nuclear power for the advancement of technology and a long-lasting energy source, the Monarchy itself is against the use of any and all nuclear weaponry. It is not clear whether or not this stance will change. Personal Freedoms Rather than spend money on a crusade against narcotics, the government has embraced a more nurturing stance on the matter; several education and rehabilitation centers have opened up across the nation, providing drug users with the help and knowledge they need in order to end an addiction or practice safer habits. Freedom of expression and freedom of speech are defended very strongly; a person may speak out as they wish, be it against the government or for it, as long as any gathering, protest, or march remains peaceful and non-chaotic. In the event that a riot or other violent act begins, a police force has been trained to break up disturbances in as quick and non-fatal a manner as they can manage. Stance on Immigration Immigrants are generally welcomed into Addoed, though regulations were put into place to prevent mass migration. To remain in the country, one must either have a temporary visa (for employment, or further education), be sponsored by a family member or other acquaintance, or complete an extensive course and become a permanent citizen. Otherwise, the individual will be deported.